This invention relates to the novel and improved process for preparing 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane represented by the following formula (I); EQU CF.sub.3 CHCl.sub.2 (I)
The compound of formula (I) may be a prospective compound as an alternative of chlorofluorocarbon (CFC), which has a direct influence on the environmental pollution, the compound of formula (I) has a minimal destructive effect on the ozone layer. In addition, the compound may be used widely as foaming agent, coolant and detergent.